Alone in the Bathroom
by Strifegirl
Summary: Cloud returns early to the bar and notices something unusual. A shiver runs down his back to see a few drops of blood on the floor and immediately runs to find Tifa in her room. What will he find there? One-Shot Cloti Rated M for safety.


**"Alone in the bathroom."**

After making his rounds, Cloud returns to the bar with a few purchases in hand. As always, he parked his motorcycle in the back of the bar and then enters through the front door.

"Tifa, I'm back." He placed his keys on the counter.

Cloud goes to the kitchen bar to put the groceries on the table and began to unpack them. As he placed the food in the refrigerator, he noticed something very unusual. The dishes and glasses were not yet scrubbed. Tifa usually cleans the dishes and put everything in order before doing anything else.

Cloud examines the scene and manages to see small drops of blood on the floor, which were heading towards the kitchen. Cloud followed the drops of blood into the kitchen and that was when he saw the first aid kit on the table. A shiver ran down his back to see the bandages covered with blood and immediately ran upstairs to go look for her.

Many ideas crossed his mind and none were good. He feared for her and the last thing he wanted was to find her injured and bad wounded.

Finally, he arrived to Tifa's room. Seeing that she wasn't there, Cloud began to call her desperately.

"Tifa? Tifa!" He said out loud.

"I'm in here!" A female voice was heard coming from the bathroom.

Without thinking twice, Cloud ran to the bathroom door and opened it abruptly.

"Tifa, are you okay?"

Tifa, who was wearing only her panties and a blouse, was stunned to see him entered that way. Cloud on the other hand, wasn't aware of the situation until he finally reacted and turned his head to look elsewhere.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to barge in like that... I uh... I didn't see anything, I swear!" He blushed madly with embarrassment.

"Cloud, relax! I'm not naked... Well, at least not technically." She blushed slightly.

"I uh... I saw a few drops of blood near the sink and I thought you were hurt."

"Oh, that... well you see I was cleaning a few glasses and accidentally broke one of them and hurt my hands."

Cloud forgot her shyness for a moment and turned his head to get closer to the brunette. Tifa looks at him while he examined her hands carefully.

"Does it hurt?" he asked her softly.

"Yeah, a bit. But don't worry, I got everything under control now and it's only a matter of time to get it healed." She smiled.

Relieved, Cloud let out a sigh and smiles slightly.

"Try to be more careful next time."

"I will." She nodded.

"Well, I'll leave you to finish with what you were doing." Cloud turned and walked toward the door. "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Tifa smiles and follows him to her room.

"Actually... I might need your help right now."

Cloud stops just before he went out of her room and turns his head to see her.

"You see... I wanna take a bath, but I can't finish taking off my clothes because of the bandages..."

Cloud swallowed hard.

"So I was wondering if you could help me undress me." She smiled playfully.

Cloud's eyes widened and his face turned several colors.

"Wha- What?" He said surprised.

"Come on, it's not difficult." She approached him dangerously and Cloud began to sweat. "You just have to take off my shirt and unbutton my bra." Her gaze was fixed on him.

Oh Gaia! Was she serious? Doesn't she realize what she could unleash?

"Can you do that for me?" Her gaze was fixed on him. Cloud couldn't help the blush and he had no choice but to do what she asked.

"Su-sure..."

Tifa stretched her arms up so he could take off her shirt. You could see through her blouse the color of her bra and Cloud blushed even more when he realized this. For Cloud, this was a fantasy come true, but one thing was fantasizing and reality was another. Without a choice, Cloud turns his head away and takes off her shirt, being careful not to hurt her hands. He didn't want to see her directly for fear that she would think he's a pervert. In all this time that he's been with her, he had never been able to admire her beautiful figure; and to think that she was right there in front of him with nothing more than just her underwear, was too much for him. He had always been in love with her, but he never felt worthy enough to have her.

Cloud tries to restore sanity and to control his emotions. He was so horny that his little friend was about to burst out of his pants.

"Now, carefully slide the straps down so that my arms can get free." She turned around.

Cloud does what is told and carefully slides both straps while his fingers brushed against her creamy skin. Tifa bit her lower lip upon feeling his touch and blushes. She was enjoying the moment and like him, she longed for his touch.

Once the task was done, Tifa covered her breasts with her hands and turns around to press a soft kiss on his lips. Cloud's eyes widened at the contact with her lips and froze.

"Thank you." She whispered as she pulled away from his lips and then goes to the bathroom.

Cloud is stumped after that and he follows her with his gaze, mesmerized by her feminine charms. Tifa stops in front of the bathroom door and looks at him in the eye.

"By the way, I need someone to help me brush my back... Care to join me?" She winked and then walked to the bathroom.

Cloud smiled cockily after hearing that.

"Whatever you say..." and then begins to take off his clothes to keep her company.

* * *

_**A/N: Oh yeah, is sexy time! ;D LOL XD **_  
_**I came up with this idea while I was in the shower **_

_**Hope you like my small fluff ;D**_

_**And once again, please excuse my bad english in case you find some mistakes in it u/u but I would really appreciate if you point them out for me, so I can improve my writing skills 8D**_

_**I don't own Final Fantasy VII. Square-enix owns Final Fantasy and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended.**_


End file.
